


意外事件(下)

by ctopia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctopia/pseuds/ctopia
Summary: 修奏 平德 u17海外远征背景
Kudos: 2





	意外事件(下)

**Author's Note:**

> 完结章，共写了三篇  
> 差不多把每个人物的视角都写了一点  
> 开车技术不太行，对不住了各位  
> 修奏新手驾驶，平德紧急刹车  
> 感谢阅读！

你怎么先偷偷动了心。

入江奏多对这段关系是相当满意的。种岛修二直白又不烦人，聪明又无算计，再加上没有沾花惹草的癖好，这样有趣的人说得上是最适合做男朋友的选择。他曾经交往过得男男女女各个心怀鬼胎人模狗样，不是愚蠢到毫无情趣张口闭口安全感占有欲的醋坛子，就是固执到恨不得日日干柴烈火直接上垒的一夜七次郎，最后竟然让招蜂引蝶无数尤善勾人魂魄的影帝开始怀疑自己是不是天生对这样的人有不可抗拒的吸引力，搞得总有人飞蛾扑火，弄得蛾也不安生火也不安生。

种岛修二就是个例外，完美到让入江奏多有点舍不得放手。少年聪明却深谙处世之道，一脸阳光正气却不着痕迹的夹杂几句甜言蜜语，恨不得让爱意化为尖刀剖开的皮肤取出里面的一骨一肉展示给自己，又会在他戏瘾大发时心照不宣地陪着装神扮鬼骗的他人不知身在天堂还是地狱，契合到自诩情场老手的入江奏多有段时间只怕是温水煮青蛙扮猪吃老虎最后自己被生吞活剥了。还是在某个夜色正好的枝头下，两人向彼此袒露了凡灵，在交换最后一个秘密时献给对方一个湿漉漉的吻，只得在心里感叹一句今晚月色真美。

说种岛修二是集训营里在他自己之外最了解入江奏多的人也不过分。就像此刻他们交颈相拥信息素毫无章法地缠作一团，仅仅是被龟头顶住穴口就激得他像个下流的荡妇一样不停地吐露着汁水，邀请今晚来光顾的客人先跳一支舞。

起伏的呻吟宛如流转的琴声，来吧，请牵起我的手，我们共同旋转。刺激我吧，同激烈的心跳一起，在旖旎的夜色中与你共舞一曲华尔兹，盛着红酒的玻璃杯碎裂在地，惊心动魄的色泽里映出澄澈的明月，只剩下星星在空中窃窃私语。

入江奏多带着急促的喘息攀附上种岛修二结实的臂膀，摇摇晃晃地像是在狂风骤雨下翻滚的海浪里挣扎，死死抱着那个救命的木头好让自己不被欲望掀翻。可对方凑过来的唇瓣也让人无法拒绝，在临死前一刻还把仅有的氧气交付给了他，搞不清楚自己到底是更渴望被救赎还是更渴望一起去殉情。

都太美好了，哪怕只是随意一选都不会有失望的结果，可我却想贪婪地全部拥入怀里，怎么想都是你的错呢，霸道地用你那带刺的藤蔓将我缠绕，恨不得与我融为一体。

“那一晚上我骑着我的，珠贝般的小母马，不用镫也不用缰绳，跑过了一生最好的路程。”入江奏多偷偷地伸出樱红的舌尖，用温热的唾液描摹着种岛麦色脖颈下凸起的血管，灼人的鼻息喷洒在耳畔的绒毛上，连语言都酿成了温柔的酒注入心房里。

“别说这种会让人误会的话啊，奏多。”种岛哂笑，差一点就跌入深不见底的甜蜜漩涡里了。

他向来喜欢把挚爱之人困于密林，任穿着一袭白衣的少年像斑斓的小鹿在树木间奔跑，赤裸的脚底踩碎了青草，绿色的汁液钻进指缝，像是用自己独特的绿包裹着他，最好沾满一身，更恨不得渗入他的骨髓里。可入江奏多偏偏是一颗明星，闪烁着萤融的光辉升起，引着汹涌的海水也同他一起翻潮，如狱火深处的罪恶手臂，徒劳地向上探寻瞥见的一丝星芒，最后却还是被他抛下了。

如果时间能就此停止该多好。

低头含住直往面前送的秀丽乳珠，舌尖划过异常敏感的部位，爽得身下人弓起后背蜷缩脚趾，连脖子也微微向后扬起，唇齿间断断续续泻出呜咽低吟。巨大的茎身被艳红的肉洞吮吸，爱液也簌簌洒落在交合处，入江光裸的大腿无力地卡在腰间，甚至还能感受到来自Omega大腿根部的颤抖。熟门熟路地找到敏感点，精壮的腰腹摆动得又凶又狠，囊袋有节律地拍打臀瓣，几乎每一下都是朝着甬道最深处的那片柔软冲刺。

握住入江身前硬得发疼的性器撸动，冷落许久的阴茎被突如其来的刺激弄得一下子直逼泄洪的闸口，柱身在种岛布满老茧的手掌里突突直跳，却在最后一刹被恶意地堵上了马眼。种岛操他的速度比之前翻了一番，来回抽插把粘稠的爱液都打出细腻的泡沫，充血的血肉随着动作向外翻出，却在没来得及饱尝一口新鲜空气就又被重重地送回体内，只留湿哒哒的耻毛彼此交织黏连。

“让……让我射……啊……！”入江急促的喘着气，破碎的呻吟碾碎在牙关，瞳孔对不上焦，眼泪也很快盈满，后穴因为刺激反射缩紧，花蕊像女孩子潮吹一样把淫液喷洒在那根“无恶不作”的茎身上，逼得种岛差点精关失守直接泻在里面。

种岛也被折磨地有些难耐，另一只手轻拍入江紧实的屁股，“放松一点啊奏多。”本是带着情趣意味的一掌却硬生生地把他带上了高潮，精液从柱身和指腹的间隙溢出，像失禁一般射了种岛一手。张开虎口用拇指恶意地磨蹭入江凸起的喉结，四指却顺着他漂亮的颈线把黏糊糊的体液抹在锁骨与胸前，临走之前还好意抚慰了一把瑟瑟挺立的乳头。

身下那位随着动作带着哭腔娇哼了一声，明显还没从快感的巨浪里归岸，眼神毫无遮掩的入江也只能在贤者时间里被窥探到一丝裂隙，里面只有欢愉后的疲惫，让涉猎过一些霸总题材文学作品的种岛硬生生在alpha的立场上感受到了传说中拔屌无情的滋味儿。

入江从没在欢爱后对他说过情话，总是像餍足的野兽在仅剩残骸的猎物旁毫无防备地敞开肚皮，一点都不担心被拆吃入腹。可种岛今天却没打算轻易放过他，埋在肉穴里的巨物硬得发疼，不满足地向更深处顶了顶。

“要不我给你口出来？”今天闹腾了太久，已经泻了两次的入江早就不像之前那般精力旺盛，伸出慵懒的指尖不着痕迹地把种岛推开，只求一会高潮的alpha可以给他一个稳定的临时标记好度过发情期。种岛顺着他的腿根捉住软掉了的前茎，撸了几发又有了抬头的趋势，蹭着他柔软的发丝衔起小巧的耳垂，情热的气息拍打在耳侧。

“你该不会想出去看活春宫吧。”

平等院在遇到德川之前只谈过一次恋爱，对方是一位年长他几岁的火辣姐姐。女孩性子成熟温柔体贴，不仅会等他部活结束后一起回家，还会给不怎么爱惜身体的自己带爱心便当。可分手时那位万般包容的姐姐却说他不会爱人，之前都是自己一人在唱独角戏。

你看我的眼神还没看网球热烈。

刚刚撞破德川秘密的时候，平等院以为自己疯了。深夜时会想念他信息素的气味，会偷偷想着他高潮的样子自慰，待到精关不守喷薄而出时又唾弃自己腌臜污秽乘人之危。满怀期许棋逢对手的他山顶归来之时能用同样炽热的眼神欣赏自己，可对方冰冷沉着的眼底热血已凉只剩渴望将他击落神坛的复仇。

他是不信的，他还没遇到过不把他放在眼里的人。当他看到对决前夕德川居然在陪那个狂妄的小不点儿练球时，嫉妒的怒火把他的理智烧了个干干净净。德川的眼里应该只有他，不管是什么哪怕仅剩下仇恨也应该只有他，是他带给了德川不一样的体验，让他在网球世界不敢目空一切。他们都是很像的人，既天赋异禀又有贵人相助，今后必将会是不相上下精彩角逐，可怎么突然冒出个替代品来了呢。

他对越前下了手，德川却给他挡了球，那球却撞在他胸口，比之前挨得每一球都要痛。

他也痛，可又在侥幸期盼着什么，期盼自己的那些小心思能被对方发觉，别扭地故意作对像是情窦初开，果然前女友说他不会爱人。他真不会爱人。不停地说着伤人的话，做着伤人的事，自视甚高不肯低头，捧着他被千刀万剐的残骸哭诉爱意，还埋怨德川不通情达理。

都是报应。

德川在他面前的防备与嫌恶硬生生地把他劈开，揪出他那颗心要他亲自瞅瞅是个什么德行。平等院慌了怕了，生怕再不牢牢抓住那最后一口气儿都没了，感受着手心湿润的潮意，把他最后那点儿自以为是都尽数抽干，反手给了他两记响亮的耳光，埋怨他怎么就乐此不疲地折磨风雨飘摇的人呢。

德川的双臂穿过腋下死死攥着他后背的衣服，牙根狠命咬着衣领，呜呜咽咽不愿发出太大的声响，悲恸的哭声却从胸腔传来让他听得清晰真切，像是厉鬼冤魂的镰刀把心房剖的血淋淋的。平等院不会安慰人，只能慢慢陪着他挨过这道足够撕心裂肺的坎，给他一个可以依靠的支点，静待他降落。

“和德国队的比赛我要上场。”半晌啜泣声才得以平复，德川拿开他的手臂，哑着嗓子开口，通红的眼睛有些发肿，却是毫不惮惧地直视平等院的双瞳。

“好，我答应你。”

德川垂眸起身，僵硬地脱下那件堪堪挂在肩上的浴袍，发情期浓郁的信息素奔涌而来，压得平等院都有些招架不住，喉结上下滚动带下去一丝唾液，即使下身硬的难受他也还是强压欲火一脸错愕地看着他这般举动，生怕被误会要对方出卖身体换来首发名额。

德川看着他张牙舞爪想要笨拙解释的样子“噗”得笑出了声，却也是结结实实吓到了对方，“不是那意思，”伸手脱掉他身上浸染自己泪水的外套，一颗一颗解开前襟的几粒扣，“我可不想在场上发生什么意外。”

“做吧，这是我的觉悟，”贪婪地嗅着无所遁形的alpha气息，揽着平等院的脖颈让他凑得更近些，张开双腿用湿淋淋的肉穴隔着裤子蹭了蹭已经蓄势待发的巨物，“我可是死也要打败你呢。”


End file.
